Reset Button
by FakeUserName5
Summary: Not everything is as it should be. secrets come to the light and a family is reunited. (warning: spanking of adults, preteens, and children. fem slash Severus Snape/Minerva McGonagall/Petunia Durshely


''Harry you sure this is going to tell us what Dumbledore is up to'' asked Ron. The golden trio were inside an abandoned classroom in they almost empty side in Hogwarts. They were trying to create a reviling potion. They had felt for years, that Dumbledore was hiding something from them.

''Yes Ron it will and no Hermine we won't get in trouble'' harry answered with confidence. ''how do you know'' Hermione asked still spectacle.

''Because we're 18 and no one knows were here doing this, Ron lookout'' yelled harry as he rushed to Ron. The red hair had knocked over a full glass of rejuve weed. ''Get down'' but it was already too late the potion had already exploded covering the 3 kids and the classroom. The whole room was covered with light green goo and three unconscious the children . Down a few corridors were professors Snape and Minerva McGonagall. The two professors just go over the shock of the explosion.

''Do you know where that came from Severus'' McGonagall asked.

''No but I would bet a vault of gallons it's your gryffindors'' Severus answered with a sneer.

''No everything going wrong is because of my gryffindors'' an annoyed Minerva told him. Severus just snorted in answer. ''anyway we need to see if the explosion hurt anyone and help the i'm going to show you something that you can't show to anyone not even Albus understand'' Severus told her his voice leaving no room for arguments. Minerva knew that tone, it was a tone that said "obey or else"

''yes sir I won't tell anyone'' She answered but blushed a deep red when she remembered that they were not in their quarters. Severus smirked, happy she remembered. A few portraits giggled behind their painted hands.

''let's go check it out'' Minerva said rushed still embarrassed by her slip up. ''hm yes let's'' Severus agreed turned towards the brick wall behind them closing his eyes.

'' Lady Hogwarts please allow us a passageway to our desired destination'' after Severus spoke the bricks began to move and rearrange themselves creating an opening. The two walked through the opening and ended up in front of another opening that was where a door should have been. They enter the room and the first thing they see is tree unconscious children on the floor. Before any words were spoken some potion from the ceiling dropped onto them, before they could react they passed out as well not hearing two sets of rushed footsteps. Those footsteps belonged to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin they rushed in ready to help but suffered the same fate as those before them.

Severus groaned all his muscles sore. "what happened" was his first thought. Another groan forced its way into his throat as a massive headache made itself known. Before he could even think about rubbing his head memories started overflowing his mind. Flashes and flashes of memories were unlocked. This lasted a few minutes when the flow of memories stopped Severus remembered a life he has always dreamed about having and the one who stole that life from him.

"Why did he do it, probably for the greater good" severus growled bitterly. Before he could go deeper into his thoughts his attention was brought to a whimper from the bed next to him. That whimper brought something out of him. A feeling of possessiveness and a need to protect the whimpering being. Without a second thought Severus got out of his bed and stalked toward the other. He moves away the bed's curtains and came face to face with Minerva McGonagall. Severus and Minerva have had a secret relationship for years. They had planned to leave together, but the war had started up again. So they were forced to stay. Severus knew Minerva,he knew every inch of her face the first thing he noticed was that she looked younger than she looked that morning. When he opened the curtains she lifted her head and with her eyes wide stared at him with the utmost despair with tears in her eyes.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but before he could Minerva jumped into his arms almost knocking him even thinking about him, Severus wrapped his arms around Minerva and held her close, she was mumbling into his cloak he could make out only a few words.

"why….. how could he…. my babies" Minerva whispered softly. Before he could answer the Hospital Wing's doors banged opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore. Severus had to stop himself from jumping the headmaster and killing him on sight.

"good Severus Minerva good to." Dumbledore tried to say but was cut off by the almost hysterical screaming of Minerva.

" HOW COULD YOU , YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN FROM ME, YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME AND ALL FOR WHAT YOUR BLOODY IMAGINARY GREATER GOOD" at the end Minerva was almost hysterical. She was trying to rush at him, but Severus held her back whispering comforting words in her ears.

"Minerva you are correct it was for the greater good you and your family were too powerful together, I had to separate you all for the greater good of the wizard world, we needed someone to defeat Voldemort and your children were the best suited for the job" said Dumbledore calmly like he was discussing the weather.

That was the last straw for Minerva . There was a reason her animagus was a cat. She gave a cat like hiss her eyes glowing, her nails growing longer and sharper into cat like claws and with cat like agility she launched herself at Dumbledore. The force of her landing caused Dumbledore to fall backwards on to the floor. Without hesitation of a second thought Minerva began slashing Dumbledore. She slashed his robes, his face, and just anything her claws could reach. All the noise they were making did two things. One it caused the mediwitch to come running out of her office to see what was going on. And two cause 3 small children to cry out for their parents.

"mummy" the three small children wailed, not knowing where they were or even who they were calling for.

"my babies" Minerva screeched jumping up and leaving a bleeding and wounded Dumbledore on the floor on the hospital wing and rushed to her three children Severus following not far behind. She grabbed the two on the side beds and sat on the middle and hugged her three lost children. "oh my babies i'll never lose you again, my babies my babies" Minerva babbled to her long lost children.

"Severus you know what I did was for the greater good of the wizarding world, it needed to be done" Dumbledore tried to reason with Severus and Poppy was helping him onto a cot to work on his injuries.

"was it really, or was because you saw my family has a treat to your power. How many lives have you ruined because they were a threat to you, you took my parents from me, you took my brothers from me, you took my mate from me, you took my kids from me, all for you fucking greater good. well I am going to do something for the greater good also beating the shit out of you" Severus roared. He lunged at the Headmaster but was only able to get a punch that knocked the old man down to the floor in before he was levitated to the other side of the room.

"Really Severus I know I taught you better than to fight like some ruffian" The silky smooth voice of Severus "older brother" Lucius Malfoy. He and his wife lady Malfoy walked into the hospital wing as regal as the queen and king.

"what are you doing here Lucius" Severus asked

"To see you of course, when we got a owl from Draco that you were i n the hospital wing we rushed over here but you were asleep when we arrived so after checking that you were in perfect health we went to visit Draco" Lucius answered

"Daddy" a small voice sniffed.

Without hesitation Severus walked from his place across the hospital wing over to one of the cots with the curtains drawn and drew back the curtains. He joined his mate Minerva and his children in a group hug. "You all won't be taken from me again, never again" Severus promised to his lost family.

"I know, I know we won't lose you again" Minerva agreed with her mate promising herself her family will never be broken again.

" what the hell, what happened to me" a high voice from one of the other beds screeched.

"uhhg Sirius don't yell so early" a groggy voice from the other cot beside the cot that the angry voice came from.

''Sirius, Remus is that you" recognizing the voices Severus as he walked towards the other cots, but he was stopped by a small hand fisting itself around his shirt.

" up up" Harry demanded his voice watery with tears, not knowing why just that he wanted Snape to hold him, If what the professors were saying was true than he could have a chance of having what he has wished for since as long as he could remember.

"I didn't hear a please in that Harold James" Severus scolded lightly at the sad little boy, he would not let his children grow up without manners.

"up Please" Harry tried and gave a large smile when he was picked up and held against a solid chest.

Severus walked towards the cot that the loud yell came from and moved the curtains out of the way. On the bed he sees a small dark haired boy around seven with large eyes with a look that just promised a tantrum in the future.

"Snape is that you, what the bloody hell did you do to me, you fucking slimy snake of a bastard" the small boy snarled at Severus.

"there is no need for that kind of language young man" Severus scolded looking down at the small child with a stern look on his face.

"young man young man who the bloody hell do you think you are Snivellus" Sirius yelled at Severus Angered that he dared tell him what to do.

"young man what did I just tell you about your language, stop it" Severus scolded again as he put Harry down feeling that Sirius may get violent. He was proven right when Sirius started screaming and raised his small hands and started pounding on Severus chest. "hey hey cut that out" Severus scolded. He picked Sirius up and sat himself on the bed with a still tantruming Sirius on his lap. The little boy screamed for a few more minutes then calmed down.

"OK puppy i'll let your little tantrum slide this time, but next time it will result in a long time out OK"? Severus asked as he laid the sleepy boy on the hospital cot and covered him with a blanket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is a updated version.


End file.
